


Impossible Illusions

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [41]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth knows she can't forget that Baal is a goa'uld, with all the attendant desire for power and worship that entails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> Elizabeth Weir, while hostage on the planet where Atlantis is currently  
> Prompt: Illusion  
> Alternate Universe: Supreme System Lord

Sometimes the idea of a rescue seems an impossible illusion, a dream to cling to like a frightened child left alone in a world that's all too large. Especially on days when she almost wants to believe Sheppard and McKay when they say Baal is a good employer, who treats those who work for him better than any government or coorporation on Earth. Wants to believe their promises that Baal wants only the best for the galaxy.

Wants to forget what she knows from her brief stint as the person in charge of the SGC.

But Elizabeth knows she can't forget that Baal is a goa'uld, with all the attendant desire for power and worship that entails. That he's using methods other goa'uld do not doesn't make him better, only more frightening, more dangerous. She cannot let herself forget that he wants to rule the galaxy - rule _two_ galaxies - as their god and tyrant. Forever.

She knows she cannot forget that, and she can't let the others here who are hostages against Earth attempting to take out Baal, or reclaiming Atlantis - not that they can, not with Sheppard having as strong an expression of the ATA gene as he does - forget that Baal is not their friend. That he is dangerous, and they must do all they can to resist, without getting killed needlessly. It won't keep all of them together, but she hopes she can keep from losing the most important of them.

Perhaps, too, she hopes she can convince McKay and Sheppard that their employer is dangerous, and loyalty to him doesn't mean they'll be treated any better than those who are his enemies. She knows it's unlikely, but that has never stopped her from trying. It's one of her own person illusions that she tries very hard to make real.

No matter how often she fails.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a take on the idea that Baal makes it to Atlantis ahead of Earth - however, here, he has employed a dishonorably discharged John Sheppard, and a blacklisted Rodney McKay who is quite unhappy at being the science editor for a tiny magazine. John and Rodney are the two in charge of Atlantis, and have a relationship going on that others are sometimes at a loss to describe, though most assume it's both romantic and sexual in nature (it isn't entirely either, nor is it entirely exclusive of either). Some of the expedition were kept as hostages, while others were returned to Earth the long way as a show of Baal's non-hostile intentions. Weir, Zelenka, and Beckett are among the hostages.


End file.
